1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio receiver and, more particularly, to a synthesizer type receiver having a function for reserved reception with a timer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally customary that a shortwave band is employed for overseas broadcasting, and some stations carry out daily broadcast according to such a schedule as shown in FIG. 9 for example.
In FIG. 9, hatched portions represent the time zones to perform broadcasting. In this example, one program of the same content is broadcast at two frequencies f1 and f2 during a time period T1, while a next program is broadcast at a frequency f2 during a time period T2, and another program is broadcast at a frequency f3 during a time period T3.
Therefore, in listening to the first broadcast during the time period T1, the better-conditioned one of the two frequencies f1 and f2 can be selected for reception. Meanwhile during the time periods T2 and T3, different programs are broadcast at the frequencies f2 and f3 individually, so that either of the programs is selectively receivable as desired.
Relative to methods for receiving a broadcast program, there is known a mode termed "timer reception" or "preset reception". In the timer reception mode, the frequency of a desired broadcast to be received is selectively preset in a receiver, and the start time of such broadcast is preset in a timer incorporated in the receiver ("timer reservation"). Then, upon arrival of the preset time, the desired broadcast of the selected frequency is received.
Therefore, according to such timer reception mode, any desired broadcast can be picked up from the beginning without fail.
However, in the case of FIG. 9 where programs are broadcast in a plurality of divided time zones from a single station at a plurality of frequencies, some intricacy is unavoidable in presetting the relevant frequency or the broadcast start time to execute a timer reservation. It is considerably difficult, even for a mania or veteran user, to properly set the desired frequency or broadcast start time, and the broadcast fails to be received completely if either of the frequency or the broadcast start time is mistaken.